


Stories of the Street: Missing Scenes

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Family Feels, Forgiveness, M/M, Outtakes, Romance, archiving these for when tumblr blows up, assassins don't take sides, old assassin dads being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: Corvo’s made his choice, and even as he feels Daud’s doubts as keenly as his own; he knows that, if just for Emily’s sake, it was the right one. He has his mark returned to him, his powers; but he also feels the runes calling to him, including a few that Emily collects and shares that feel a lot like something he thinks he should know.





	1. Shit, We’re Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaaaa  
> so since tumblr basically said, 'shotgun, meet foot,' I'm trekking some of my stuff over here to archive  
> including these bonus scenes/outtakes from Stories of the Street  
> also I have a new twitter: [@grumblewhale](https://twitter.com/grumblewhale)

Corvo’s made his choice, and even as he feels Daud’s doubts as keenly as his own; he knows that, if just for Emily’s sake, it was the right one. He has his mark returned to him, his powers; but he also feels the runes calling to him, including a few that Emily collects and shares that feel a lot like something he thinks he should know.

“Blink? You’ve had that for fifteen years,“ Daud says incredulously. Corvo just shrugs, cuts the skin of his palm in between the bands of his wrist straps, the only way to activate runes when no shrine is near, and closes his eyes. He lays his bleeding palm on the runes in his lap… and waits.

The runes hiss and burn his skin, and when Corvo opens his eyes again, they’re black with the Void. He clenches his fist and concentrates, aims his Blink at the other side of the room — and stills.

Reappearing near the door, he turns on his heel to stare at Daud, who shrugs. “What?”

“Time stopped,“ Corvo tells him. “Like it does for you.”

“You what?” Daud brows rise to his hairline. “Fifteen years later? I don’t know if I should pity you or envy you, I haven’t found any new rituals that worked for me in decades.”

“What was the last one?“

Daud makes a face, thinking. “Pull, I think. And that one’s as old as Emily.” He makes another face. “Shit, we’re old.”

* * *

_This is an outtake from **Stories of the Street,[Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566394/chapters/37285247)**[.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566394/chapters/37285247)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse.tumblr.com/post/178248644603/shit-were-old-corvodaud


	2. Sewer Rat Attano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while after, Corvo and Daud had followed their example, and Corvo was just about to undress and clean up when Daud drew him into another embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old man assassins <3

A while after, Corvo and Daud had followed their example, and Corvo was just about to undress and clean up when Daud drew him into another embrace.

“Hello,” Daud whispered, nosing at Corvo’s jaw.

“Hello,” Corvo whispered back, resting his forehead against Daud’s temple. For a long moment, they stood still, until Corvo leaned in again, but Daud put a hand on his chest.

“Ugh, Void. Get cleaned up, and then maybe I’ll let you kiss me again. Maybe,” Daud rumbled with a vague expression of disgust only barely hiding a smile. “You stink, Attano.” With a playful shove, he pushed Corvo away. “I’ll go talk to Emily.” Then he turned to leave the room.

Corvo drew his undershirt over his head and dunked it into the second basin Meagan had given him. “I suppose you would like me to bathe in rose water, too, so as not to offend your refined senses,” he teased Daud’s retreating back.

“Yes!” Daud called, then doubled back and leaned around the doorjamb. “And while you’re at it, trim that scraggly beard.”

Corvo rolled his eyes and threw the washrag at him — Daud was too quick, of course, and it landed out in the hallway with a wet sort of splat.

“Whatever it was, I ain’t cleaning it up,“ Meagan’s voice boomed from the main room.

“Not to worry, Foster, Corvo’s taking care of it,” Daud yelled back from Void knew where in the ship’s insides. Corvo smiled as he went to pick up the rag and returned to the basins to get some of the grime off his hands and arms. Had to start somewhere.

* * *

This is an outtake from [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566394/chapters/39479323) of _Stories of the Street_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse.tumblr.com/post/180681770496/sewer-rat-attano-corvodaud


End file.
